


For to Hear the Music Play

by enby0angel



Series: Enby's Iruka Winter Bingo [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Australia, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Another self indulgent Australia fic, Discord: Umino Hours, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Indigenous Australian Umino Iruka, M/M, Umino Hours Winter Bingo, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enby0angel/pseuds/enby0angel
Summary: Kakashi wasn’t sure what he was expecting from his first Australian winter, but whatever this was… it wasn’t it.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Enby's Iruka Winter Bingo [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034502
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	For to Hear the Music Play

**Author's Note:**

> *taps mic* is this thing on
> 
> why do I feel like it's been aaaaaages when it's only been like a week??? I am just. so tired. someone send help.
> 
> Another Australia fic! The UH server was begging and I have Thoughts about this verse. So I will be returning semi-regularly, hopefully~
> 
> This was written for the Umino Hours Discord's Winter Bingo Event! This was Square I4 - Winter Gear. I think the prompt made it into like the first three paragraphs and then vanished but oh well. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Title from "10,000 Miles Away" by The Bushwhackers.)

Kakashi wasn’t sure what he was expecting from his first Australian winter, but whatever this was… it wasn’t it.

He sat at Iruka’s dining table in a pair of trousers and one of Iruka’s long-sleeved shirts, sipping at a mug of coffee. Iruka had just emerged from what was undoubtedly a steaming hot shower with a rugby jumper already on and pulling a jacket over the top of that. His skin was flushed form the warm water but still he was shivering, cupping his hands in front of his mouth to blow hot air onto them. He chucked his sleep clothes into his bedroom and came over to join Kakashi at the table.

“You can’t be _that_ cold,” Kakashi commented. 

“How the fuck aren’t _you_ that cold?” Iruka grumbled. Instead of responding, Kakashi slid a second mug across the table to him. Iruka blinked at it. “Thank god.”

“You’re welcome,” Kakashi hummed. Iruka grinned, taking a healthy swallow. “I don’t know why but I expected Australian winters to be colder than this.”

Iruka sighed. “It’s only July. In this area it gets colder through August and summer doesn’t really hit until mid-January sometime. It’s ridiculous.” Kakashi tipped his head to the side. “Hey now,” Iruka mock-warned, “you’ve only been here a few months, you haven’t seen anything yet.  Victorian weather gets wild.”

“I can’t wait,” Kakashi drawled. Iruka rolled his eyes, smiling, and drank another mouthful of coffee. “If you’re so cold, why don’t you put the heater on?”

Iruka shrugged. “Can’t afford having the heater on all the time. I only put it on if it gets under eight degrees or so unless I’m really desperate. Otherwise I just rug up.  Fingerless gloves are my friend ”

Kakashi squinted at his boyfriend. “You’re a summer person,” he surmised.

Grinning, Iruka affirmed, “Without a doubt.”

“Ew.”

“Awwww,” Iruka whined, leaning over the table. “Don’t be meannn.”

Kakashi blinked down at Iruka, who was looking up at him with such an innocent look he might as well have had a halo. “You are a high school teacher,” Kakashi stated blandly. “You should not be that good at puppy dog eyes.”

Iruka slid a hand up and rested his chin in his palm. “Would you rather I look at you another way?” he purred, a sly smirk creeping onto his face. Kakashi elected to ignore the tingle that ran down his spine, instead choosing to roll his eyes and push Iruka’s face away. Iruka burst out laughing, cold seemingly forgotten until a shiver wracked his body and he wrapped his hands around his mug again, pulling it close to his body.

“Don’t imply such suggesting things so early in the morning, Iruka-sensei,” Kakashi said lightly, standing up to go put his now empty mug on the sink.

“Ahh, but they call me Mr Umino here,” Iruka pointed out, “so that point is void.” Kakashi shook his head as he rinsed out the mug and left it upside down on the sink to be properly washed later. “And I don’t understand how you only need one coffee in the morning to function. It’s ridiculous. How do you even. Just how.”

Turning around and leaning against the sink, Kakashi smirked. “Some of us don’t have caffeine addictions,  _Mr Umino_ .”

“Don’t diss my love of coffee, you dick.”

“I’m only pointing out that you have a problem.”

“I let you into _my_ house, let you steal _my_ clothes, drink _my_ coffee, and this is the thanks I get. Unbelievable.” Iruka shook his head and tutted disapprovingly, but Kakashi could see how the corners of his mouth were threatening a smile and wasn’t worried. And that might have been the most surprising thing about this whole morning.

Kakashi didn’t remember a time in his life when he wasn’t worried and anxious about something. His whole life had been one stress after another, giving him no time to slow down and take a breath.  It built up and built up until there was nothing left but fear and anger and the urge to run and run and keep running until he couldn’t go any further.

At the end of  a Friday bus line with no buses running on Saturdays, he found Iruka _._ He found Iruka in a small town where most of the residents grew up there and the rest moved there to stay, where everyone knew everyone and there were almost no secrets, where Iruka taught at a high school of a hundred and fifty kids who called him by his first name after hours, where neighbours looked after neighbours and the owners of the main street hotel discounted his room when they realised that all of Kakashi’s worldly possessions didn’t even fit a backpack.

He ran into Iruka in the hotel restaurant, where his smile and his music made Kakashi feel like he could  _breathe_ for the first time in his life.

He didn’t catch the Sunday bus.

Kakashi walked over to where Iruka was sitting, still holding his coffee like it was his lifeblood. Kakashi cupped Iruka’s cheeks with his hands, tilted his head up and leaned down to claim Iruka’s lips with his own. Iruka was cold, but it didn’t deter Kakashi in the slightest.  Kakashi kissed Iruka with everything he had, and the way one of Iruka’s hands went to Kakashi’s hip and gently squeezed told him that Iruka was giving the same back.

Somehow, Kakashi ended up in Iruka’s lap, his face buried in Iruka’s neck. Iruka held him close, seeming to sense that there was something on Kakashi’s mind but knew enough about Kakashi himself to know not to ask.

“I adore you, Iruka,” Kakashi breathed.

Iruka chuckled. “Back atcha, sweetheart.”

The two of them stayed that way for a little while, not doing anything but existing together.  Kakashi held Iruka, and Iruka held him, and together the breathed.

Eventually, though, Iruka had to nudge Kakashi out of his lap, much to Kakashi’s chagrin. He grumbled and complained but retreated to another seat, allowing Iruka to gather up the last of his things so he could get to  school .  A couple of his VCE students had asked to meet him before homeroom, so he had planned to get there a bit earlier than usual so he would still have time to prepare for his classes. 

Iruka came over to kiss him one last time before he left. “I’ll see you tonight?” he asked, eyes sparkling.

Kakashi hummed. “Wouldn’t miss it.”

Iruka’s grin was the only thing Kakashi ever wanted to see ever again. “Then don’t forget to lock the door on your way out, sweetheart.” He backed away towards the door. “ _Wurruk!_ ” he called as he left.

Kakashi smiled even after the door had closed behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> Translation from Gunditjmara language to English:  
> Wurruk = Goodbye.  
> Source: http://www.moyjil.com.au/gunditjmara-language  
> Disclaimer: I am not of the Gunditjmara people, and I would like to take this opportunity to pay my respects to their elders past and present.
> 
> I hope you all have a wonderful new year <3


End file.
